particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Alohasoy
Thanks Thanks for touches on Social Liberal Party (Lusitânia) and Lusitânia. :) :You're very welcome! I created a category, Category:Lusitânia (just put brackets around it to add it to the bottom of the page) for any other Lusitânia-related articles you'ld like to create. And welcome to the Particracy! Alohasoy 01:00, 11 October 2006 (UTC) Kundrati language page Thanks for attempting to format this. I've moved some of the stuff over to here, so if we find a good enough html-to-wiki converter (which I just realized might exist :P) I figure it could save us some formatting. I might wish to help with Project Languages, if you'd like. --Frenchfisher 23:55, 11 October 2006 (UTC) :No problem. I'll keep working on some basic formatting, and if we can find an html-to-wiki converter, we can replace it. If you'ld like to join Project Language, just put your username at the bottom of this page. Thanks! Alohasoy 00:01, 12 October 2006 (UTC) ::I've found what seems to be a good html to wiki converter, so progress will be ongoing. Thanks! :) --Frenchfisher 20:45, 14 October 2006 (UTC) Vandalism It looks like the Trigunian Unionist Party article has been vandalised again. I don't know how to revert it...so over to you! :Thanks. I'm not an expert at reverts, so I'd have to do it by brute force, which is time-consuming. I'll put it under "wiki maintenance", in the hope that someone will revert it soon. Alohasoy 14:57, 23 November 2006 (UTC) Trigunian vandalism, and collabs Hey there, Firstly, I've fixed the Trigunia pages. I'll list them under Wiki Maintenance for now, in case the asshole (who is incidentally giving Millwall fans a bad name, which he should be shot for) returns. Secondly, I'll have a look at the collabs and will personally work on the 2260 Curator Pacis election page in Kirlawa, my brainchild ;) along with some others. Regards, User:JosephJ 17:23, 23 November 2006 (UTC) :Thanks so much for the reverts! I've credited you on Current events. Also, thank you for helping with the collaborations. Alohasoy 17:33, 23 November 2006 (UTC) Celts Thanks for correcting the languages on the Celts page - I got he original languages from the "Celts in Celdania" page but they don't fit in with project languages(Cwlcymro - 4/1/07) Quick question, I havn't done any Wiki pages since the old Wiki collapse - how do you redirect? If I want "Celt" to redirect to "Celts" how do I do it again? :Pound sign (#) immediately followed (no space) by REDIRECT (all caps) then a space, then the page link (Celts). Alohasoy 19:07, 5 January 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks, isn't that the hash key though! :::It's called a "pound sign" here in America, especially on the telephone system. But to most Americans, it's "that little crissy-crossy thing that you use for tic-tac-toe". Slow Down! You're moving way too fast! I didn't even manage to finish typing the Katherine Jenkins page and youd already sorted out my categories! (Thanks!) :Cwlcymro Nation Template Did you make the Nation Template (infobox)? I'm wanting to add in the Kanjoran Coat of Arms, alongside the flag. Should I create a new Nation infobox, or edit the existing one? -Dasch 02:22, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :Feel free to edit the existing one! Since you're from the country, it's all yours. Alohasoy 23:59, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Help Hey, I need help making an info box for my party? could you help me with that? also, when i print my pages, it shows adds, is there any way to get rid of them? Matty 16:46, 26 January 2008 (UTC)